Hermione and Draco, friends?
by Kitty.Katsy
Summary: Hermione goes on a beach vacation with her family, Draco goes to the beach with his dads "business". Hermione gets to meet the real Draco
1. The Beach

**Hermione-**

It was three days after Hogwarts had gotten out, and I was already getting bored. My parents had thought it was a good idea to take a summer long vacation at the beach in the USA, It was very hot and boring. You'd think the beach would be super crowded but there was only a few people lounging on towels, later I found out there was quite a big, popular beach a few miles down from this one. The real horrid thing about the beach is that I knew I wasn't going to run into any hogwarts kids, in England there was a slight chance, not a for sure chance but a chance all the same. I missed Hogwarts so much.

I hate not having an owl, I can't keep in touch with Harry or Ron. With Voldemort strong and deatheaters everywhere, I needed to know what was going on, that's the only reason I agreed to this stupid vacation. This idiotically boring vacation.

I had already gotten into a routine. I woke up around 7:30, took a shower, got dressed and am down for breakfast around 8:30, then I go outside with some of my Hogwarts homework, by about 12:30, I'm called in for lunch, then my parents tell me to put my bathing suit on and have some fun, and they ban me from my books. Around 1:30 I head out about a half mile from the house in my bikini with my towel, sunglasses, sun lotion, and my book rolled into my towel. I already had a small spot that I went to everyday. It was a small shaded spot under a large tree. The shade kept the sun off of me and the trunk gave me something to rest on.

**Draco-**

I was sick of the beach, it was just burning sand and gross salt water, what was so special about it? Ugh, it was only the third day and I already wanted to go back to Hogwarts. We were only going to be here for a little while, while father was on "business". Sure, Hogwarts had disgusting filth like that precious Harry Potter and his idiotic sidekick but the people he had to put up with at home was a lot worse. He groaned as he walked out of the house onto the beach for the third time that week, the third day of being at this idiotic beach.

I hated being inside the house with all my dads "business associates" popping up out of no where. I left the house early and got home late, nobody even noticed me. I looked in the mirror and debated whether to change my muggle jeans and t-shirt for a swimsuit. I quickly decided not to, it's not like i was gonna swim and if i sat down with the trunks on I was sure to get sand in wrong places.

I walked down the beach looking at the water, I wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Too bad I can't tell anybody that. To everybody else I'm the horrible Draco Malfoy who hates all mudbloods and blood traitors. My eyes rolled and I groanded, maybe I didn't want to go back to hogwarts, maybe all I want is someone I can talk to. I snorted at the thought, yah right a friend that I can tell things to. Psh, yah right. I laughed a little more, while laughing I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped right over someone sitting on the beach.


	2. The Meeting

**Authors Note 1: I don't own these characters as you all know**

**Authors Note 2: I want to apologize for the lengths of my chapters, I'm a fan of small chapters xD (Except on other stories)**

"I'm soo sorry! I really didn't mean to trip you! I'm soo sorry!" Hermione was on her knees wiping sand off a boy who tripped over her. She couldn't see his face due to it being in the sand, but she saw that he had pale skin, white-blond hair and a strong muscular body. She smiled to herself as she wiped sand off his muscular arm, maybe this boy will be her happy vacation memory.

"No, I'm fine. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going..." Draco stood up quickly and brushed off the sand. His face turned pink and he didn't look at the girl he tripped over. He heard her gasp and his face turned even more pink.

Hermione saw his face and she gasped, _malfoy! _How could she have possibly _think_ about thinking he was hot! She put her hands on her face, not wanting him to know she was there. '_This is just _perfect!_' _Hermione thought, '_This is just what I need to make this vacation better, Malfoy harassing me."_

"It's fine, really." Hermione talked to the ground with her hand covering her face.

Malfoy gulped, and let his eyes travel up her tan long legs and gorgeous small waist with round full chest. He smiled, this muggle was gorgeous. His face turned the normal shade and he smiled looking her full in the face. She had medium length chocolate brown hair pulled back in a low side pony tail. Her small hand was shielding her eyes and she was looking down so he couldn't see her whole face. He knew he had seen her before, the hair, her voice, and even the little part of her face he could see.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Malfoy asked, "You seem so familiar..."

"Yes, I'm sure" Hermione didn't know how to tell him to leave, she hated being rude. She looked around her and saw her book a couple feet away from her in the sand. She suddenly realized she was in her bikini quickly put an arm around herself. "Hey, can you hand me that book over there?" she doubted he would do it, he was an evil git after all but it would distract him long enough to think of a way to escape.

To her surprise he quickly turned around to pick up the book and she quickly put her towel around her body. She sat back down, put her knees to her chest and covered her face once again.

Malfoy picked up the book and curiously looked at the cover of the book, he gasped as the picture on the cover waved at him. _Was this girl a _witch! _That would be wonderful! Someone he could hang out with this summer. _Malfoy was ecstatic, _Wait, if she _is _a witch she probably knows who he is. _He looked down at the book, Hogwarts, A History. It finally came to him.

_**"GRANGER!" **_Malfoy looked back at the girl, still covering her face, "Is that really you?"

Hermione slowly and reluctantly put her hands down, "Yes." She jumped up, grabbed her book from Malfoy, grabbed her small bag she brought and glared at Malfoy, "I am just as disappointed seeing you here as you are seeing me." And she stomped away towards her house.

Malfoy groaned as he watched her walk away. _Am I really disappointed to see _Granger _walk away? I mean she did look hot and she's not totally horrible lik that Potter. _Malfoy asked himself, _Should I go after her? Should I become _friend _with her? _Malfoy laughed at himself, _Him and a mudblood, _**friends**? _Yeah, right, like that's going to going to happen. _

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and turned around and walked away. So Granger was disappointed to see him, Oh well, he was disappointed too. It's not like he was going to see her this summer, again. Malfoy frowned at the thought, he _was _disappointed, just not because of seeing her but because he won't see her again. Malfoy groaned at the thought, _I can't believe I'm _this _desperate for someone right now!_


	3. One of A Kind Friends

**Authors Note 1: I've been busy, finals week and such. School, always ruining everyones fun! I'm sorry if you found this chapter boring! Like I said I've been busy! **

**Authors Note 2: Thank you, ThatChickWithTheHair1, I love getting reviews! 3**

The next morning, Hermione couldn't concentrate on her homework. She kept thinking about Malfoy. His white-blond hair and his magnifecent grey eyes, his gorgeous muscles underneath his clothes.

"Come on, Hermione! Hold yourself together!" Hermione shook her head at herself. _Am I really thinking _Draco Malfoy_ is hot! _Hermione groaned, _How could this _happen!She looked down at her homework, barely touched this morning. She rolled her eyes at it and packed it inter her bag.

She went inside, grabbed her bag that she takes when going out to the beach and changed into her colorful, polka-dot bikini, then rethinking, she put on a loose fitting dress over it.

"Hey, mom, I think I'm gonna head out onto the beach a little eary this morning," Hermione grabbed an apple and a granola bar, "Don't worry about lunch for me...Bye!" She speed walked out the door and onto the hot, sandy beach.

Draco got up early the next day and quickly got dressed. He put on his muggle clothes in disgust and headed out the door.

"What are you going dressed like _that!_" Malfoy heard his fathers horrible voice.

"I'm going out onto the beach.." Malfoy motioned towards the door with his hand. "I have to wear muggle clothing when going out into the muggle world..."

Lucius snarled, "Again! Didn't you go out _yesterday!"_

"Yes, and I'll probably go out tomorrow too." Malfoy rolled his eyes, "It's what teenagers do, they go out." Malfoy glared at his father, "You told me not to bother you this summer. Well let's make a deal. I won't bother you, you won't bother me. Deal?" His father curled his lip and gave him a curt nod, "Good."

Malfoy walked along the beach hoping to see Hermione. He walked to the spot where he tripped over her and looked around there. _Nothing! _Malfoy groaned, _What if she went home already? What if yesterday was her _only_day? Did I blow it?_ Malfoy sat down against the tree and riddled these questions in his mind. _I actually regret not being nice to her! What is wrong with me!_ Malfoy groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"Well, well, well..." Malfoy heard her voice, "Look at what we got here!" Malfoy looked up and saw Hermione standing over him with her hands at her sides. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she growled.

Malfoy shrugged, "I'm just sitting here. What? Do you _own_ the beach now, Granger?" He snarled, "Wanna quit blocking my sun now? Or do you own that too?"

Malfoy gaped at her, was she _always_ this beautiful and he just noticed it without the school and robes drabbing her down or had she become beautiful out of his desperate need for friendship?

Hermione rolled her eyes disgustedly, "I can't belie...You know what I can believe it! You are such a slimy git!" she turned around with a huff and stomped away.

_God, I'm an idiot! _Malfoy groaned,_ You get another chance with her and of course,__ you ruin it once again! _

"Wait! Granger!" Malfoy jumped up and ran after her, "I'm sorry, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Malfoy, go away. I'm not in the mood to be harassed by complete and total slimeball!" She walked away from him once again and Malfoy followed.

"Granger, I'm trying to apologize! Did your muggle parents not teach you proper etiquette? Just to let you know, you're supposed to accept my apology." Malfoy smirked at her.

"No, no I'm not! Not when it comes from a sarcastic harasser!" Hermione stopped and glared at him.

Malfoy sighed, "I'm _trying_ to apologize here!"

"For being a git right now or tripping over my yesterday?"

"Hey, I already apologized for tripping over you! Today I was apologizing for being mean to you just now."

Hermione eyes him suspiciously and finally gave in and nodded, "Okay, I forgive you for being a git just now. I don't know why you're all of a sudden feeling sorry, but I forgive you." She then started walking away again, and Malfoy followed. "Why are you following me _now_, Malfoy?"

"Well, I thought since you're on the beach and I'm on the beach, maybe we could be friends?" Malfoy mumbled to the ground.

"WHAT!" Hermione was shocked. _Is Draco Malfoy really asking to hang out with me, the mudlblood Granger!_ She eyed him suspiciously, "What are you planning, Malfoy?"

He shrugged, "I'm sick of the beach and I need someone to hang out with. You don't have to if you don't want to.." After a second, he stepped away from her, "Of course you don't want to. It was stupid for me to even ask."

Hermione sighed, _I did leave early from the house looking for him, and he did apologize for being mean to me today, maybe he's changed? _Hermione nodded as she thought it over.

"Okay. We can hang out, I don't have anyone to hang out with either. On a couple conditions though." Malfoy eyed her suspiciously, "If they're reasonable."

Hermione nodded, "Good. One, you cannot call me mudblood or any other nasty muggle-born names." Draco nodded, that was a given, "You cannot talk bad about Harry or Ron or any of my other friends, while we're together." Draco nodded once again, that one was going to be a little harder. "And, uhhh...can you...never mind, just the first to things. We got a deal?" Draco shook his head.

"First I need to say _my _conditions." Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, "Well, first of all, when we go back to Hogwarts we never saw each other, nobody can know about us." Hermione nodded, duh! "And also you may never come to my house or let my father see us together." Hermione nodded, like she wanted to see Lucius? "And I guess that's it, we each have two conditions. I agree to yours." He held up his hand to shake hers.

"I agree with yours." Hermione shook his hand and then started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's just, what kind of people have to make conditions to be friends?" Hermione laughed.

Malfoy laughed and shrugged, "We're a special type of friends."

Hermione nodded, "That's for sure!" She grinned, "We're one of a kind friends..."

"One of a kind..." Draco agreed, smiling at her.


End file.
